warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Gods
Prologue ~ Turning Worlds Zeus, the powerful god, looked at Hades. "Hades, your plan is to devous and will never work!" "Oh, but Zeus, that's where you wrong. We wouldn't have to do all of this stuff. We would be normal for once, wouldn't you want Hera to be okay?" asked Hades, his eyes gleamign like the fire. "Of course I want her to be okay, but we wouldn't be normal Hades. You of all people should understand this!" "Zeus, I will make you take that back, I will change this now for the better of this." Hades glared at his brother and then snapped his fingers as everything started swirling around them and then, everything changed. Chapter 1 ~ Discovering Land to Live On A ginger tom padded infront of a bunch of cats behind him. They looked around the unknown territory they were in and then he found a big enough place for them to settle in and maybe stay. He walked inside and a blue-gray tom walked over to the giner tom. "Zeus, this should be our camp." The ginger tom named Zeus nodded. "Agreed Poseidon, I shall be our clans noble leader named Zeusstar, and Poseidon, you shall be my deputy named Poseidonheart." Poseidonheart nodded and then looked at the other cats. "What about everyone else?" he asked him. Zeusstar looked at his deputy. "I shall decide later," he meowed. He looked around the camp. "We shall be called GreekClan, we must establish dens for us to sleep in," he meowed, glaring at a redish brown tom who was returning the glare. The redish brown tom walked over to Zeusstar. "Zeus, this is not the place for us," he meowed. "Hades, we stay here, Hera can't move much more, which reminds me, you shall be Hadesclaw, and Hera will be Herafur." Zeusstar's glare burned into Hadesclaw fur. Hadesclaw hissed at his leader and walked away. Chapter 2 ~ What Just Happened? Zeusstar was in his den when Herafur, his lovely mate, walked in. "Zeusstar, it's about Hadesclaw and Persephonetail. I can't find them anywhere, I am beginning to worry," she meowed. Zeusstar thought for a moment then looked at Herafur. "I shall tell Demeterfall that Persephonetail has gone missing," he meowed. Zeusstar walked out of his den and then looked around for Demeterfall. "Demeterfall?" he called aloud. Then he saw the brown she-cat pad out of the warriors den. "Yes?" she asked, looking into Zeusstar's green eyes. "It's about Persephonetail, she has gone missing," Zeusstar meowed to Demeterfall as calmly as possible. "What?!" ''Demeterfall said, dread and alarm in her voice. "So, will I ever see her again?" she asked Zeusstar. "Maybe, we shall send out patrols to find her, don't worry Demeterfall," he meowed calmly to her. "I suspect Hadesclaw might of tooken her, but I can not be positive. We will find her Demeterfall, don't worry," he meowed calmly to her. Demeterfall nodded but dreadfully walked out of their camp, a sad look on her face. ''I will never see her again, I can tell! ''she thought to herself. Things started to die around her and she wondered what was going on. ''What Just Happened? Chapter 3 ~ Kits To the Leader, But Early Zeusstar was pacing infront of the nursery until Apollofoot, the medicine cat, came running up with his sister, Artemisheart, who helped calm queens when they kitted. They pushed into the nursery and soon, Zeusstar could hear the mewing of a small kit, and Apollofoot and Artemisheart walked out of the nursery. "She gave birth to a redish brown tom, she named him Areskit," Artemisheart told Zeusstar. Zeusstar nodded and then walked into the nursery. "But Zeusstar," Artemisheart said, coming back in. "She has lost a lot of blood, but we are suprised she is still alive, you should be lucky," meowed the she-cat, walking back outside. Zeusstar looked at Areskit, his kit that layed there. "Areskit is an amazing name for him," he purred silently to his mate. Herafur nodded and soon fell asleep and Zeusstar went back to his den and fell asleep also. Chapter 4 ~ Return of Two Warriors Zeusstar heard a rustle outside his den and then looked outside to see Hadesclaw coming in with Persephontail infront of him. "Where have you been?" he asked, anger in his voice. "Places, we-" Hadesclaw started when Persephonetail interupted. "Excuse me, but we is actually him," she said, flicking her tail at Hadesclaw. "Fine, I went to look for new territory," Hadesclaw hissed, glaring at Persephonetail. Just then things started to perk up and Demeterfall came into camp. "Persephonetail!" she said, running over to her daughter with joy in her voice. Athenamist walked out of the warriors den, rubbing her eyes with her tail. "What is happening?" she asked, when she saw Persephonetail. "Oh my GodClan, Persephonetail! Your back!" she said, running over to her friend. More and more cats joined the group, seeming not to relize Hadesclaw. Only Poseidonheart and Zeusstar relized he was even there. Zeusstar padded over to the Highstone and then jumped on top of it and looked down at the cats. "Cats of GreekClan, today is the return of two warriors of ours!" he said, loud enough for them to hear. The clan started cheering but Zeusstar knew it was mainly for the return of Persephonetail. Zeusstar watched Hadesclaw hiss in annoyance and walk into the warriors den, his tail flicking in anger. He sighed and then he walked into his den as the clan greeted Persephonetail. Chapter 5 ~ Things Never Are What They Seem Zeusstar padded out of his den in the bright early morning and stretching. He thought he smelled blood and he followed the smell to see Demeterfall laying on the ground, blood spewing from a bit on her neck. "No!" Zeusstar said. He must of woken up the clan because there was soon a big group of cats around them. "Is she dead?" "What happened?!" "Demeterfall!" Just then a white she-cat pushed through the crowd and looked down at the body then looked at Zeusstar. "I-Is she dead? How could she be dead, Zeusstar? You said this was s safe place for us!" Persephonetail said, sadness and anger in her eyes. Just then the brown she-cat's body twitched and she was looking around the cats. "Wh-What happened?" she asked. Zeusstar noticed Hadesclaw's eyse flare with anger that Demeterfall wasen't dead and he knew that he must of caused this. Persephonetail pressed against her mother's fur in happiness from what Zeusstar saw out of the corner of his eyes. He glared at Hadesclaw, knowing his glare burned into Hadesclaw fur. He walked over to his brother. "Why would you try and kill Demeterfall just so we could move away?" he asked. "None of your buisness!" Hadesclaw hissed at Zeusstar. He stomped away from his brother, leaving him looking dumb-struck. Category:Fanfiction